everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Virgil Dextrum
Virgil Dextrum (he/him) is the next Angel from The Girl Without Hands. Although he came to earth with a noble purpose, the way he fulfils it is less than benevolent. Character Personality Take a powerful benevolent being, channel them into a human vessel and you'll get a saint. At least theoretically. Force a massive consciousness into the constraints of a hormonal teenage brain and you get Virgil. With his ever present smirk and the rough taunting nature of someone trying to provoke, Virgil is a pretty poor excuse for an angel. Regarded as a troublemaker by many, Virgil can be loud and insulting, especially to morally grey and easily aggravated classmates. He has gotten into more than his fair share of fights and made many enemies over the course of the school year. Usually, however, Virgil is pretty good humored. Even when around downright unpleasant people, he rarely loses his smile. He's extroverted, always interested in what others are doing and always willing to encourage those who are feeling down. As such, a sizable amount of people will also regard him, albeit cautiously, as a friend. Virgil is a bit of a loose cannon, whose moods and personality fluctuate from moment to moment and person to person. Oftentimes his reactions can seem inappropriate for the situation. He'll find humour in strange places and interest in mundane ones. Virgil is relatively unused to being on earth and he is often overwhelmed by external stimuli, being unable to process them as objectively as he could before he came. As an angel, Virgil has the power to sense other's goodness and moral failings and this heavily colours his views towards others. In large crowds of people, his inability to separate individual moralities makes him prone to filtering out any and all ‘good’ he senses. Due to this he has highly ambivalent views on humanity. According to Virgil, humans are utterly rotten and unsalvageable and being around them is physically painful. He finds the world to be such an utter mess that, if he were to be dramatic, the apocalypse was already upon it. Virgil on some level means well. With a ‘'protect the weak’ mentality', combined with a need to see justice done, he should be a powerful ally. However this tends to be lost in a storm of turbulent thoughts caused by over-receptiveness to people's moral compasses and an inability to properly sort through his emotions. While Virgil may initially seem like a decent, if excitable person, his personality is often punctuated by a manic edge that can make him downright intimidating. He's always a little off, with dramatically polarised views and the firepower to back up whatever he hopes to do when he acts upon them. This is most obvious in settings with larger groups, when Virgil is mentally overwhelmed by the sheer amount of information. Virgil copes with this through increased sociability, trying to distract from the mental barrage. However he tends to act out far more, with louder and more unpredictable actions hidden under a strained but delirious grin. Despite his complaints about the eroded morality of humanity, Virgil isn't exactly negative towards bad people. Rather, he gravitates towards them, with an intense fascination. His aggressive temperament basically means that there is a fifty:fifty chance that any interaction will end in enmity or a wild mess of a friendship that no one wanted to happen. Virgil is utterly fascinated with destruction and mortality. He's a pyromaniac, who loves ruining public property, through theft, physical damage or burning. He'll even utilise his powers to tear large holes in reality. Since Virgil sees the world as being inherently chaotic, he views his actions as merely pushing the world a little further into that absurdity. Virgil’s actions can be downright dangerous. He'll deliberately mess with traffic lights or roadworks in a way that simply seems thoughtless. However, even more horribly, they're carefully calculated to do harm. He rarely participates in outright attacks, but rather orchestrates situations that will directly or indirectly lead to it. In fact under his quirky personality, Virgil has a completely cold, merciless side to him, reserved for those that he feels are truly beyond redemption. While he is still drawn towards these people, it is not in the friendly manner he approaches morally grey people with. Rather, he fixates on them and his thinking gains a new clarity created from disgust. While he acts friendly towards them, it is immediately obvious that it's nothing more than a hollow politeness. Virgil will actively harass these people to the point of destruction, whether self induced or not. Although out of context Virgil can seem incredibly violently cruel, he only ever targets these people. He'll try to minimise collateral damage. On the flip side, when it comes to being around morally solid ‘good’ people, Virgil’s destructive urges drastically decrease, and he becomes far calmer, with a hint of the benevolence and good intentions that wouldn't usually show through. Virgil finds these types of people especially calming, even therapeutic, to be around. These are the type of people that come closest to being able to influence Virgil for the better as they're usually able to engage with him when he's in a more rational state of mind. They're also the people Virgil is least willing to lose the friendship of. Virgil is pretty straightforward and not especially secretive. Although he may be vague, twist the truth or on occasion simply refuse to say what he knows, he doesn't ever lie. It can be quite annoying to classmates as any specific question posed to him will get the exact answer in return. It isn't that Virgil is a bad liar, (although he is indeed an abysmal liar) but that he doesn't really see the need for lies. He's very honest, sometimes brutally so as he usually says what he thinks. Virgil has a bit of a naive quality that stems from his lack of worldly experience. He can seem a bit innocent and definitely has an enthusiasm that matches this. However it's usually not really of significance, except for when people focus on it. When they try to appeal to it, Virgil will play along, reinforcing the misconception in people's minds. The more they do so, the more he will play to it. As such, those that try to manipulate him will consider him a rather easy target. He'll often keep it up until the moment he's actively threatened, sometimes even after the moment, when he's already been hurt, but eventually he will abruptly stop the act with a cold smile and flip the balance of power his way. It's his favourite intimidation tactic. Virgil has low book smarts, but decent creative thinking. It's not immediately obvious because of his disruptive nature but he actually does study and try to do well in school. However he only really gets middling grades. Virgil can occasionally be pretty philosophical. Sometimes when life is quiet, he'll simply stare into space and contemplate various larger questions. For a perceived ‘higher spirit’, Virgil doesn't in fact have any of the answers people hope for and this bothers him, to a degree. He does wish he could be a better spiritual guide, but it's simply not in his nature. Because of this he'll actively avoid any sort of moral or religious discussions with people, and save the contemplations of the meaning of morality for when he's alone. Due to being restricted from doing absolutely everything he wants by his guardian-angel link to Beatrice, he can sometimes be a bit contrary, especially when rules and limitations are involved. He'll petulantly declare that he won't follow a rule, only to follow it anyway while saying he only did it because it fit with his own moral code. He will also ingest strange objects or attempt strange stunts solely because he was told that it wasn't biologically possible. Although he always ends up worse for wear, he never regrets it. Virgil is actually very disinterested in physical possessions. He'll collect random objects, rip them apart, join them together in strange art pieces then discard them the next day. His dorm room is curiously bare, with his only long term possessions really being his clothes, a pencil and a roll of caution tape. He doesn't find any sort of destruction of property shocking, not even when it's his own being damaged. It can make him rather apathetic when it comes to sadness caused by the loss of important or sentimental belongings. When trusted with other's belongings, he'll try to be more careful with them than his own, but he is still likely to discard it somewhere and completely forget about it. Virgil appears to have a highly selective memory. While he can generally remember what he needs to on a day-to-day basis, his memory is much foggier when it comes to highly negative events (such as the umpteenth confrontation with a murderer) or events that are a break from the usual routine (he's missed many a school assembly, to Grimm's chagrimm) . It's not completely certain whether his nonchalance towards most horrific memories is repression, refusal to talk, or a genuine issue with his memory. It's likely a combination of the three. Interests Art Virgil is fascinated by art, specifically dadaism and street art. He spends a lot of his time in various remote locations constructing piles of nonsensical garbage from random objects he found lying around. Usually it looks pretty random until he adds the finishing touches, especially as Virgil rarely ever specifies what he is making outside of his mental plan. Virgil always finishes his junk sculptures with a severe misuse of his reality-bending powers. With a click of his fingers, he can form creepy blinking eyeballs, leaking static, harsh black shadows and all sorts of oddities that shouldn't be possible in the physical realm. They're filled with strange symbolism, have a visceral and dark quality and are highly surreal. Most people find them creepy, especially because of the strange locations they're placed in and the fact that, like most art, they're meant to shake their perception of the world. Nevertheless they're rather fascinating to look at, especially because of the fact that the reality-bending aspect is almost always temporary, with them eventually stuttering back into a pile of trash. Virgil leaves them around anonymously and they've gained a bit of a cult following on online message boards. Any photographs of them end up completely corrupted so they can only really be seen in person. This contributes to the mystery around them. He also really likes visiting art galleries although he wouldn't go to them of his own volition, partly due to lack of money, partly due to lack of initiative. However when he's taken, he'll get very excited. He easily considers art to be humanity's crowning achievements. This also extends to an intense interest in art history. Dumpster Diving Some say that you can find good in the strangest of places. However they probably didn't mean finding angels in trash cans. Wandering Swordsmanship Powers Receptiveness to morality As previously mentioned, Virgil has the ability to sense people's moralities. It's a very passive ability, and Virgil is unable to stop it in any way. It can take a bit of a spiritual toll when he's around evil for extended periods of time. Virgil would equate it to emotional fatigue and he often needs a break alone or with someone who has none of that rotten quality to recuperate mentally. As for what morality means in this case... Virgil is not entirely sure, but 'intent to harm' appears to be the main factor. When it comes to strongly evil people Virgil is even able to specify the nature of their crime, and sometimes even predict their next crime. He also has a protective instinct towards his friends that stems from this. He'll subconsciously regard himself as their guardian angel, and as a consequence instinctively know when they're in danger. He's completely unaware of this though. Healing powers Virgil has both active and passive healing powers, although he's so unpracticed at healing others that they might as well not exist. Virgil can recover from pretty much any wound, poison or death in a reasonable amount of time. It's not instantaneous, and he suffers the same pain and physical effects as a regular human, but it never lasts longer than a day or two. Virgil doesn't mind the pain at all, with his usual reaction to pain being laughter. He doesn't ever do anything to avoid pain either. He'll keep his hand in a flame until it burns rather than take it out. Some might call him a masochist. Reality manipulation His most powerful ability by far is the ability to bend reality beyond what is physically possible. He can induce glitches, rip apart empty space and twist the laws of nature to his own liking. The strange gold eyes that he sometimes projects around himself are also part of this. It's not certain whether or not these eyes are functional, but they are creepy. However this is the ability that's most restricted. Not by much, granted, but it is. Virgil can only use it with a specific purpose. Usually that purpose is making strangely symbolic art pieces. However the more accurate purpose of these powers is to act as a dark mirror for humanity. Virgil can reach into people's hearts and completely transform the landscape into a mix of their fears, wrongs and regrets, in their own personal hellscape. Virgil cannot create or materialise physical objects from thin air. Nor can he transform one object into something completely different, although he can visually influence it. For instance Virgil can change a circular object into something resembling a halo, but he cannot transform it into a square shape. They also tend to be temporary, unless Virgil puts in the effort to make sonething more permanent. They'll only last as long as it takes to fulfil their purpose, or in the case of his art pieces, will revert to cold normality before the viewer can take a second glance and before the rumour even begins to circulate. Simply being in his non human 'true' form will automatically bend reality, due to being so foreign that regular reality cannot accommodate it. Flight Virgil has wings that allow him to fly. He can retract them at will, but rarely does so. Appearance Virgil is a good looking guy of Iranian descent with tanned skin and a sturdy build. He's slightly muscular, although this tends to be hidden under long sleeves and dark clothes. He's above average in height. Sprouting from his back are prominent wings that resemble a barn owl's wings in shape and colouration. In the feathers, subtle eye patterns can be discerned. He has a golden tattoo-like marking winding around his right forearm, a physical manifestation of the binding spell linking him to Beatrice. Virgil has a slightly long face with a rounded jawline, medium-thin eyebrows, a slightly aquiline nose and a prominent gap between his front teeth. His ears are slightly pointed with attached lobes. Virgil has piercings in both his ears and his lower lip, all of which he did himself, in a highly unsafe manner (it's likely only his angelic biology that saved him from infection) His face is framed with soft dirty blond hair that is tinted red near the roots. Probably Virgil’s most distinctive feature is his eyes. Hooded in shape, they are bright yellow and curiously lightless, apart from occasional sparks of excitement. Their lifelessness is compensated by their constant movement, as Virgil rarely keeps his gaze focused on one thing. However when he does stare, they give him a very intense but unreadable look. Virgil’s cheeks are constantly stained by large metallic tear tracks. In fact Virgil almost always appears to be crying dark silvery tears. This is an unconscious reaction apparently caused by ‘being in the presence of sin’. Whatever it is, Virgil has given up with wiping it away. Because of these tears, many people initially assume that Virgil is very innocent and emotional. Virgil is also frequently covered in blood. It's never certain whose blood it is, but it's certainly fortunate that his clothes are dark or red and can conceal the bulk of the stains, otherwise Virgil would probably look like he emerged straight from a slasher film. Virgil has a rather husky mid-range voice which has traces of a German accent in it. Virgil actually speaks in a lower tone than his natural voice because he somewhat dislikes it. When speaking at his natural pitch, he has a rather high and flutey voice, comparable to a soprano. He's pretty good at maintaining his lower pitch in most situations and the fact that he deliberately lowers it is not something people are aware of. Story The Girl Without Hands How does Virgil fit into it? Virgil wasn't originally tied to this fairytale in any way. He crashed down into Beatrice's town one day with the intent of demolishing the heretical and corrupt church and police, and expose their crimes. Since his purpose was to ruin them, he was far more murderous than he is now, if that's possible. Beatrice and Dante first stumbled upon him setting a death trap for one of the people in the town. Dante managed to avert the disaster on Beatrice's order, but both were left fearful of the maniacal angel who would try to murder apparently random people. After numerous incidents where they barely managed to stop him, Bea finally decided to try and stop him. Using a spell that should actually be used for forming contracts with demons, Beatrice managed to tie Virgil to her, forming a guardian angel type link and finally managing to get him to stop. Story parallels *Virgil has healing abilities and would theoretically be able to regenerate limbs with practice. *He is very close to Bea and would definitely protect her. *Like the maiden, his tears are purifying. Mind you that's more because they're molten hot and would cauterise any wound before it could be infected. *Virgil also has a small hideout in the middle of the woods that serves as a sanctuary. Relationships Family Friends Beatrice Miller As the next girl without hands, Virgil has taken up a role as her guardian angel. Well to be more precise, Beatrice managed to chain him into that role through mysterious magics. Despite the bizarre circumstances, Virgil takes the situation in his stride and takes his bond to her seriously. Dante Sinistrum Tba Grethe Angelsen Tba *friends from purgatory *grethe lets her facade down around him *theyre like siblings and argue just as much Romance Virgil's love life is squarely in the realm of rumours. For someone named 'little virgin' he's seemingly been with half the school if they're to be believed.Past relationships apparently include: A brief tryst with one of the love deities, a Heron R. Cupid. Heron has extended numerous invitations to Virgil asking him to model for him. Could this include nude modelling? Apparently so. (However people really seem to overestimate the amount of eroticism that is actually present in five-hour-long drawing sessions.) A secret whirlwind romance with the tooth fairy Alcide Perez. Indeed, after they are reported to have been seen together, Virgil has been noted to be covered in bite marks. However they appear to be far closer to animal bites than faerie bites. They may just have been attacked by local wildlife. One of the likelier matches for him is Miss Beatrice Miller, who he apparently shares 'a soul-tied bond' with. That certainly appears to be the case as they are always in close contact with each other. However Beatrice has denied these rumours. Another likely match is his roommate Dante Sinistrum. After all they must be close to room together. Virgil may also be in a polyamorous relationship with the two new angel students. Could his frequent absences have been due to visiting his long-distance beaus? In what was clearly just a bored fanfiction brought on by a lull in the rumor mill, Virgil has been jokingly shipped with local legend Elfwood Silverston . Pet Virgil's pet is, perhaps unexpectedly, a rabbit. He didn't really expect to be owning a pet, but he seems to have a knack for finding lost or hurt animals. Virgil never really mentioned where he got the rabbit from, but Beatrice half suspects Virgil stole it from a neglectful owner. The rabbit, who someone named St Peter is a German lop and is pretty bullheaded for a rabbit. Virgil finds lil Peter hilarious and while he doesn't spoil him, he's definitely slightly obsessed with his new pet. *(St Peter's name was suggested by Zee) Gallery Virgil basic.png Virgilval3.jpg Virgilval2.jpg Virgilval.png Virgil and Elwood- Sleepover.jpeg Virgil-blushing.jpeg Virgil and Elwood- Smoosh.jpeg Virgil and Elwood- comfort.jpeg Virgil-bloody.jpeg Virgil and Heron- art.jpeg Virgil- markers.jpeg Virgil- punched.jpeg Virgil and Elwood- bloody.jpeg Virgil- doodle.jpeg Virgil- collage.jpeg Virgil and Beatrice-chilling.jpeg Virgil and Dante- concept.jpeg Virgilbust-notears.png Virgilbust-tears.png Virgil-animes.jpeg|Not everything is anime, tabitha Divinejokes-byhidden.png Chart-byhidden.png Brushpendump-byhidden.jpeg Virgildoodles-byhidden.jpeg Trivia *Virgil, Beatrice and Dante are named as a reference to the Divine Comedy. That said, Virgil has never read it. *Dextrum means right in Latin and can be used to refer to right-handedness which was commonly associated with good. *Virgil cannot swear. When he tries to, the very heavens open to censor him with angelic choir. *Virgil was once labelled 'the angel of inbuilt obsolescence' by my father. This is highly accurate to him in all honesty, and it's kind of his title now. *Virgil’s real tears, when he's actually crying and not just unconsciously dripping tears, are completely molten. Crying leaves him with blistered cheeks. *Before coming to EAH, the only two movies he had seen were Titanic and White Chicks. * Virgil can rip an apple apart with his bare hands. Category:Hidden's ocs Category:The Girl With No Hands Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Ship of the Month